waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
So Shall Ye Reap
|season=1 |number=22 |image=File:So Shall Ye Reap title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 1, 1989 |writer=Michael McKormack |director=George Bloomfield |previous=My Soul to Keep |next=The Raising of Lazarus }} "So Shall Ye Reap" is the twenty-second episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens infiltrate the illegal drug trade in order to circulate a narcotic that will turn humans into violent killers. Synopsis Alien scientists experiment on kidnapped humans in Chicago, designing an addictive drug that makes humans homicidal. The team poses as Drug Enforcement Administration agents, investigating the city's drug deaths. The police are uncooperative until liaison officer Lt. Novack discovers their "real" cover as anti-terrorists. A test of the aliens' drug goes awry. Lt. Novack locates their base, but to prevent a police massacre, Harrison explains about the aliens. Novack lets the Omega Squad assault the base. Meanwhile, the aliens' drug-addicted prisoners break free and destroy their captors. The Advocacy abandons the project. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast * Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood * Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough * Philip Akin as Norton Drake * Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse * Jill Jacobson as Envoy * Dixie Seatle as Teri Novak * Jonathan Welsh as Jack Sawyer * Angelo Rizacos as Young Alien Aide * Isabelle Mejias as Sherry * Carolyn Scott as Other Woman * Peter MacNeill as Director * Shelley Owens as Streetwalker * Andrew Scorer as Alien Driver * Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #1 * Ric Sarabia as Advocate #2 * Frank Pellegrino as Advocate #3 * Charlene Richards as Megan * Charles Woods Gray as Businessman * Allen Kosonic as Cop #1 * Phillip Jarrett as Cop #2 * Reg Dreger as Sergeant * Gene Mack as Bartender * Vince Guerriero as Nasty Alien * Myron Senkus as Man * Benson Simmonds as Busboy * Charles Hayter as Bum * John Grima as Coroner Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Michael McCormack *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Tom Mather - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects * Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Gary Larson - Cartoons: "The Far Side" *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744046 So Shall Ye Reap] at IMDb *Thesis: So Shall Ye Reap (War of the Worlds 1×21, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Thesis: So Shall Ye Reap (War of the Worlds 1×21, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes